The Kiss
by SweeneyLovett
Summary: Fang has a plan to kiss Max, but not everything goes as planned.


**Fang's POV**

I had it.

It was the perfect plan to get Max to kiss me. And it was so _simple _-I don't know why I didn't think of it earlier. Nothing could go wrong! I was so excited; I couldn't wait to put my plan into action.

I stood up from the couch and made my way to the kitchen; I usually found Max there, looking for cookies. Ever since Max had that 'Cookie-Overload' Dr. Martinez has been hiding all the cookies from Max. But when I walked in the kitchen, I didn't see Max anywhere. _Huh, weird, _I thought.

Just then Ella walked in. "Hey, Ella," I said as she made her way to the fridge. "Yeah?" She asked, looking at a bowl of fruit. "Where's Max?" She looked up at me, a confused expression on her face. "She's not in here?" "No," I said. She looked around the kitchen, then shrugged. "Huh, that's weird. Guess I didn't notice." And with that, she picked up a banana and left the kitchen, before I could say anything else.

_Ok… Maybe I should check her room. _Walking out of the kitchen, I ran into Nudge, who was talking to Angel about some TV show about fashion. "Nudge," I said, cutting into her sentence. She glanced over at me, said "One sec" then turned back to Angel and began talking again. I was about to yell out "Nudge!" to get her attention, when Angel said, "She's in her room." I sighed with relief. "Thanks Angel." She smiled sweetly at me, then went back to the conversation she and Nudge were having.

I made my way to Max's room. When I was about ten feet away from the door, I could hear her talking to herself. Well, it was more like mumbling. "…Stupid freaking Mario…. Can't freaking jump…" _What? Who the heck is Mario? _I put my ear against to the door, but quickly pulled it away as she yelled out at the top of her lungs, "DAMN IT!!"

I immediately threw open the door, thinking that something was wrong, or she needed help, only to find her sitting on her bed, fuming. She held some rectangular pink thing in her hand, and a matching pink pen-like thing in her other hand. She didn't even notice that I had come in.

Suddenly, before I could react, she picked up the thing and threw it across the room, nearly missing me. "Whoa!" I yelled, dodging the… _thing, _whatever it was. "Max, no need to go all Hulk on us." Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. I fought back a smile, and casually made my way over to her bed and sat down next to her. "So, do you mind telling me what all that was about?" She sighed. "Ugh, I hate Mario!" "Ok…" I said, not understanding a word she just said. "Well, how about you forget about, uh, Mario, and we can go flying."

She looked confused. "But I thought Nudge, Angel, and Total were watching 'What Not To Wear' and Iggy was showing Gazzy how to Photoshop pictures on Ella's computer?" "No, Max," I said, my patience growing thin. "Just me and you, flying together. What do you say?" She looked even more confused now, like she didn't know what I was talking about. "F-fly?" She asked in a quiet voice. "Yes, Max," I said, enunciating every word. What was wrong with her?

After a moment, she shook her head, as if trying to clear her thoughts. "O-ok." She blinked a couple of times, then looked over at the thing she had thrown across the room. "Jeez, I need to stop playing Ella's games." "Games?" I asked, amused. Max, playing a _game? _"Yeah," she said, rubbing her eyes. "Super Mario World. It's addicting… And brainwashing," she added after a pause. She looked up at me. "But, yeah, that would be nice. When do you want to go?" "Oh," I said. I had forgotten what I come up here for. "Uh, how about now?"

She smiled at me, and my world became a little brighter. "Ok." "Great," I said, genuinely happy that she agreed. We both stood up, and walked out of her room, Max closing the door behind her. Half way down the stairs Ella screamed out, "MAX! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DS?!?!" "Oh crap!" Max said in a hushed voice, slightly giggling. "Go, go, go!" She said, moving past me and running down the steps.

I paused for a moment, wanting to know what exactly Max had done to her… Ds (what is that, anyways) ? But Ella's angry voice, yelling out "MAX!!!" Told me that I wouldn't want to stay around to find out. That, and Max was waving me over at the front door.

And, you know, we're talking about _Max_ here, so of course I ran down the steps and followed her outside, not bothering to close the front door behind us.

Soon we were flying together, side by side, laughing. Well, she was laughing. I was just smiling to myself. "What was all that about?" I asked, looking over at her out of the corner of my eye. Giggling, she said, "That thing I was holding earlier is a DS. I was playing Super Mario World on it. It's Ella's. Remember how I threw it across the room and it hit the wall?" "Oh," I said, realizing where she was getting at. "Yeah," she said smiling broadly.

God, how I loved that smile.

We flied in silence for a while. Then, when I thought the moment was right, I said "Let's land." "Why?" She asked, looking over at me. I shrugged my shoulders; Max squinted her eyes at me in suspicion. "Ok…" She said, sounding wary.

I veered off to the right heading downwards, where there was an opening in the forest. I had been there earlier today; it was the perfect spot for us to kiss.

Max followed me silently, keeping pace with me. I looked over at her, to see that she was thinking. "What are you thinking about?" I asked, trying to break the silence. "Nothing." I quirked my eyebrow at her, and she sighed, giving in. "I'm thinking about where you're taking me." "You'll now in a second," I said, shooting straight downwards and landing in the opening. I came to a running stop, and a few moments later Max came right up next to me.

"Where is this place?" "This is what the civilized people call a _forest._" She rolled her eyes at me. "No _duh!_" I smiled and her and she visibly blushed. I walked over to the nearest try and sat down. I patted the seat next to me, and Max came and sat down. I leaned in closer to her. She suddenly went stiff, and looked away from me. "Max," I said, trying to get her to looked at me. "Mhmm?" She asked, keeping her face turned away from me. I sighed inwardly. I took her chin in my hand and turned her head to face me.

"What?" She asked me, looking a little panicked. "What do you want, Fang?" I quickly took both her hands in mine, effectively locking her in place. "Fang," Max said, sounding angry and a little scared. "Yes?" "What. Are. You. Doing?" "This," I said, and before she said anything else I kissed her.

At first she resisted, trying to pull away, but I was determined not to have her fly away. Eventually we got into it, and for a while we just sat there kissing each other. Then, suddenly, Max pulled away from me, breathing hard. "Fang," she said, sounding _really_ panicky. "Fang, let me go." "No, Max," I said. She wasn't running away from me this time. "No- Fang, you don't under –""Max, I'm not going to let you go," I said, leaning in for another kiss.

Then, suddenly, without any warning, Max sneezed on me.

Well, it was more like she sneezed on my face and in my mouth.

I immediately let go, and turned away from her, sure I was about to throw up. "Oh, jeez…" I heard her say from behind me. Sure enough, I gagged a few times, but didn't spit up my lunch. Instead, I spit out all the snot that was in my mouth. Then I spit out a second time for good measure. After that I wiped my face with my sleeve.

"Fang," Max said, sounding sympathetic. "I tried to tell you, but you wouldn't listen to me." "No, it's ok." I said, standing up. "Next time I'll remember to tell you I'm about to kiss you, that way you won't sneeze on me in retaliation."

And with that, before she could say anything else, I flew away.

I really, _really _hoped Dr. M had a _lot _of mouthwash.

**So what did you guys think? Is it too gross, or was it really funny? **


End file.
